


Wedding Swirl

by Haanbeii



Series: Gatekeeper's World [4]
Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure, Original Work, Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags will be added!, Multi, ford and mei la's relationship is only mentioned, it used to say right not write i am a fool....., ooc fandom characters because i can't write, venti is mentioned :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haanbeii/pseuds/Haanbeii
Summary: Ayaki, Doug, and Dylas have been married. This follows the aftermath, focusing on different characters. Feelings swirl inside the couple, and others, as they celebrate the union in different ways.
Relationships: Doug/Ayaki Yagami/Dylas, Dylas/OC/Doug, Ford (Trio of Towns)/OC, Ikuma Mochizuki & Carmine Piazza, Ikuma Mochizuki/Carmine Piazza, Kagayaki Homare/Nono Hana, Mei La Kurama/Ford (Trio of Towns), OC & OC, OC/OC, One Sided Mark Roselle/Ikuma Mochizuki, Rosella Roselle/Candy Tosto
Series: Gatekeeper's World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584118
Kudos: 1





	1. Aquatic Swirl

This wedding was going to only be binding in the Gatekeeper's world, but the three of them didn't care, as long as they could be together.

Mei La had brought her boyfriend, Ford, and many of her friends from other worlds. Ikuma hadn't brought anyone, since he didn't really want to involve his friends in the whole Keeper thing.

After the ceremony, the newlyweds all sat down to rest before the reception.

"It feels so surreal," Ayaki smiled as he relaxed on the couch. "You guys are officially Keepers now, too. We have a home in Nightoath. This is... more than I ever could have asked for."

Doug and Dylas both nodded in response.

"The entire town of Selphia came to celebrate with us. It was nice of them," Dylas smiled softly. "...If only Venti could have come."

"....Yeah," Doug whispered, before turning to them, "Hey, this is supposed to be happy day! Let's focus on what we have here instead of what we don't have."

"You're right." Ayaki nodded, getting up to lie over his husbands. His head was in Dylas's lap and his legs were sprawled across Doug's. They had gotten used to it.

"You never told us you were such a big deal around here, Aya." Dylas resumed normal conversation. "People seem to really look up to you."

"Mmhm! Mei's the one who will be the next Unlocker though. I'm not too serious about this stuff, though I am successful, so I declined it. People sort of look up more to her now, but Ikuma really adores me." he chuckled, orange eyes gazing lazily at the ceiling. "He's the sweetest thing!"

"Really?" Doug raised an eyebrow. "He didn't seem to sweet when he snapped at his friends. The golden haired girl, and other three by her."

Ayaki took a moment to think. "He... he has a lot of things on his mind right now. Mom held him back when he was 13, so for three years he just wondered why. He finally got his key, but Mom wouldn't let him leave. He ran away when she left him all alone for Christmas. He's all alone, and only has a handful of friends there. He's sort of shy."

"I see," Dylas shrugged. "We've barely met him before. Mei La comes to Selphia with you a lot, and your mother has visited for a bit too. Ikuma, however...."

There was a knock on the door.

Ayaki grumbled, getting up off the couch and looking through the window in the door. It was Mei La. He opened it.

"Where's Ikuma?" She asked, breathless.

"He didn't come home with us." Dylas piped up. "You shouldn't worry about him. He lives alone. He's basically an adult, right?"

"That's not the point! He's not answering my texts! I just want to know if he's okay!" Mei La hissed. Her usual ponytails were replaced with a braid down ehr back, and the blue dress she wore was long and more formal than her usual attire. Her bandanna had been exchanged for a ribbon headband. Her attitude did not match her attire, though. She was still the same serious young woman.

"Relax, Mei. He can handle himself. He'll reply to you eventually." Doug tried to reassure her, and Mei La frowned, folding her arms.

"I'm going to pop in and out them. I need to make sure he's not dead somewhere. You seem awfully relaxed about this. I'm leaving." She slammed the door in his face, and Ayaki scowled.

"He carries knives in his boots, he can defend himself. Anyways, Let's get ready, we'll probably have to go looking for him instead of celebrating our own wedding."


	2. Galactic Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikuma meets an artist, and accepts the request of being painted.

Ikuma sat on a bench in an unfamiliar city called Crystalcrest. It was a larger city, with lots of attractions. Lightray and Nightoath were more about having Keeper services and luxury living respectively, so it was a lot different from what he was used to.

He didn't want to sit at home, and besides, he could teleport back when it was time for the reception. Besides, he didn't want to ruin the happy mood with his attitude.

He... had shouted at Homare right after the ceremony. She had been teasing him again, with the fact that she had Hana, Saaya, and Emiru with her. He snapped at her, and Rose and Candy, and had run off in the rush as everyone was leaving.

There were a lot of things he was a little upset about. Seeing Ayaki's father being supportive and proud of his child, made Ikuma long for a father of his own. His mother never told him where his father was from, so even though he wanted to meet him, he had no idea where to look.

And seeing Homare and Hana and Candy and Rose being all lovely-dovey together, ticked him off. He didn't even have a friend to gush about his brother too. Homare and Hana had Emiru and Saaya, too!

Being so lonely was a pain. But maybe, in such a lively place, maybe he wouldn't feel as lonely anymore.

Even though he hadn't done anything yet, he didn't feel any better.

And so, he sat on a bench to think about things. He knew Mei La was trying to talk to him, but he didn't want to deal with her right now. He was just ignoring her, even though he knew it was against his better judgement.

He knew fully well the reception would last well into the night. That was just the person Ayaki was. He had a good two hours before it started, anyways. He might as well enjoy himself before he has to deal with the consequences of his outburst and sudden disappearance.

Ikuma stood up and stretched. his sunset-colored eyes gazing at the landscape. Suddenly, he heard a thunk, and the muttering of curses.

He whirled around to find a redhead lying under a tree branch.

"H-hello?!" Ikuma squeaked out, warily inching towards him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," the other male stood up, and rubbed his head. "I was hiding out and waiting for someone to show up. Then I saw you, and a burst of inspiration hit me." He paused, before grabbing Ikuma's hands. "Please let me paint you!"

"Huh?!" Ikuma nervously looked around. "Are... are you sure? I'm not really anything special, and to be honest I don't think I'm at my best right now...."

"If this isn't the best you can look, I'd love to see you then," the other boy whispered under his breath, before removing his hands. "I should probably introduce myself. My name is Carmine Piazza, and I'm an artist."

"My name is Ikuma Mochizuki." Ikuma said, quietly.

"I remember you," the tanner male thought out loud, "Your mother prevented you from doing anything live. People were watching it because they knew that not only were you related to three accomplished Keepers, you'd already been held back for multiple years."

Ikuma tensed at the mentioned of that. He had been humiliated in front of so many people. He had never wanted to curl up an sob as hard as much as he did at that moment. Not even on his thirteenth birthday, when his mother held him back the first time. Not even on his fourteenth or fifteenth birthdays. Not even when Rose rejected him.

"Ah, that's a sore spot. Should have figured. My bad," Carmine frowned. "Anyways, can I please paint you? I don't need you to model, I'd just like a reference picture."

"Okay," Ikuma agreed, "I'd like to watch paint a little, so I think I'll stay. I have two hours before I have to go back. We can, um, chat or something." Ikuma smiled slightly, and Carmine nodded. "Lead the way."

\- - - - - -

Ikuma didn't do much art himself. He was always a performer, playing piano and dancing as he made up words to his songs. Entering an aparmtent, whcih double as an art studio, owned by a person a year older than him, felt strange. There were different paintings hung upon the walls. Some were of people, some of landscapes. Some were serious, some were silly.

Art is like music, huh.... Ikuma hummed to himself, Nothing is ever the same. Every piece has a different feeling, a different message.

"Sorry it's messy," Carmine said as he motioned for Ikuma to follow him into a side room, "Nobody ever comes over, so I haven't cleared out the paintings in a while."

"I see. People come over to mine a frequently so I have to keep it clean," He saw Carmine grab his phone and paused, "Do you want me to do anything specific for a pose?"

"No," the other responded, his gaze locked onto Ikuma through his phone's camera. "Just look at me and smile."

Ikuma obeyed, and Carmine sat his phone down, before putting a smock on and rolling up his sleeves. He grabbed a pencil and faintly sketched the basic premises of the piece before he started to mix paint.

"How'd you know this is what you want to do?" Ikuma asked after a while of quietness.

"I always liked to draw and create things. My parents wanted me to go be a doctor or something, so I kinda was left all alone after I chose this path. But, it's okay. I'm good at it, and people pay well for quality art." Carmine responded, not taking his eyes off of his work. "What do you do?"

"Well, right now, I'm at an idol training school. I like to sing and dance, I can play piano, and I'm okay at composing," Ikuma replied, pausing before continuing, "But I'm not sure if I want to do that as a career. Mom didn't even let me pick a job. I do like astronomy, so I might become an astronomer."

The two continued to chat like that for a while, until Ikuma looked at his phone.

"Ah, I need to go!" He frowned. "I have to go to my brother's wedding reception.... I don't really want to, though. It's going to last long into the night, and I don't really want to deal with a lot of people right now"

"Then stay here." Carmine placed this brush down, and turned to Ikuma, locking eyes with him. "Just text them and say you'll be late. Your phone has been going off for a while, so I'd respond to them."

Ikuma sighed and nodded, before sending Mei La a text saying that he was okay and he'd be late to the party. She scolded him, but he stopped caring about that long ago.

Another two hours passed, and Carmine decided it was time to stop painting for a while.

"I'm going to now," Ikuma said, "It was nice to meet you and talk to you," He smiled at the other boy, who nodded.

"Same to you. It's normally pretty quiet and a little lonely when I paint, but I liked having someone to chat with." Carmine grinned, grabbing Ikuma's phone and adding his own number in, before texting himself so he could save the number to his phone.

"You know, I could bring a guest to the reception, if you want to get ready." Ikuma offer, and Carmine took a moment of ponder.

"Sure. Let me go get changed," He threw off his smock and shirt, revealing a tanned chest that was well-toned.

Ikuma's face flushed, and his words were caught in his throat. He had almost forgot he really, really liked men. He forgot he preferred men to women. He took a moment to take a few deep breathes to try and calm himself down.

Carmine soon returned in a more formal outfit His red hair, which he had tied back a little bit while painting, fell lose around his shoulders, and he wore a grey dress shirt and black dress pants.

"You ready?" Ikuma tried his best to act normal, as he grabbed his key. "Open, to the city of Nightoath!" He opened a portal and Carmine followed him in.

Perhaps one of his New Year's Resolutions would come true faster than he had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as of right now, carmine is supposed to be ikuma's storyverse partner!  
> here is a quote i made on discord of my very bad idea which probably won't happen.  
> "ya'll i've come up with an awful idea  
> so ikuma (the character i was experimenting with hair colors) needs a partner, because one of his new years resolutions is to find love  
> i made one character but i thought it would be funny if i made three more, got four people and put them in a chat and gave them the character appearances, traits, and abilities, and then let them pick which one they want in a separate channel, and then do an in character dating game just to see the compatibility between each one"
> 
> all gatekeeper's world info is in the first chapter, so please look there for the links.
> 
> next chapter might be candy and rose, or the hugtto girls.


	3. Futuristic Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hugtto girls take about the fight, and worry for Ikuma's safety.

"I think maybe I've gone a little too far," Homare said, running her fingers through her hair. "I know he has a lot of issues, but I always felt like he knew I was messing around."

Hana nodded, "You should probably apologize to him. When he gets back, anyways." She looked at her girlfriend and at her other friends. "If he comes back tonight."

"The reception starts in an hour, he still has time." Saaya reassured her. "Besides, he always at lets someone know where he is."

"No, Mei La said that he hasn't answered her. He could be hurt, I say!" Emiru exclaimed, red eyes locked onto Homare, "He isn't very good at fighting, right?"

"He does have daggers hidden in his boots," Homare sighed, folding her arms. "Still, he isn't very experienced. He's been spending a lot of time at an idol training school, so he hasn't gone to any other worlds. If he decides to leave and go to other places after the year ends, maybe he could learn more combat, but...."

"That wouldn't help right now, would it?" Saaya sighed, looking at the ground. "But, I'm sure he's okay! Maybe his phone died?"

"That's a possibility," Hana sighed, before getting up and smiling. "Let's cheer him on, from here! We'll send him high spirits! Ready, go!"

"Hooray, hooray Ikuma!" they all shouted, smiling and continuing their cheer. Though Ikuma couldn't hear it, they all hoped that maybe their cheers could help him out in whatever situation he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to upload this lol  
> info is in the first chapter  
> nothing much 2 say bc this is a drabble and also im tired.... sorry :(


	4. Aromatic Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wonders if her choices lead to Ikuma's issues. Candy assures he that is not the case, and promises that they will be able to help him.

“Hey, Candy?” Rosella suddenly spoke up, green eyes dim. She was looking at her feet, dangling from the fountain’s edge, as she held hands with her girlfriend. “Do you think Ikuma hates me?”

“What?” Candy asked, eyes wide with shock. “Rose, you can’t be serious? He adores you!”

“I rejected him when he was at a really low point in his life. Things got worse for him, and I… I feel like maybe I could have tried to date him. I might have learned to love him. Maybe I actually would like men.” The redhead sighed, eyes watering as she closed them. “Somehow, I feel like this is all my fault somehow. Because I wasn’t her person he needed me to be.”

‘Rose, if you don’t like men, you don’t like men. You can’t change that. Besides, doesn’t Mochi prefer guys now anyways?” Candy added, trying to make her feel better. ‘You can’t force yourself to be someone who you aren’t. Mochi doesn’t hate you. All the bad things that have happened to him in his life have led to him blowing up. He’ll come back for the reception, say he’s sorry, and things will be okay. He’s had an outburst, but that’s okay. We can help give him a healthy way to let his anger out, right?”

“How are we supposed to do that?” Rosella asked, sniffling as she moved closer to her girlfriend. Candy smiled, letting go of her hand and wrapping her arms around her.

“Let him talk to us. Let him talk about his frustrations to us, like he did to you before he left. We can try to help him as much as we can. You don’t have your family’s empathetic abilities, but he’s your best friend, and you helped him out when he wasn’t sure what to do.” Candy stood up and smiled as Rosella, gently running her fingers through strands of long, red hair. “We could hook him up with a therapist, too. That could help. We both want Mochi to be happy, right? So let’s give it our all to help him out.”

Rose looked at her violet-haired companion as tears gently rolled down her cheeks. She smiled, standing up and grabbing her hand again. “Thanks, Candy.”

“Of course, my blossom!” Candy grinned, her eyes shining bright. “Come along, milady! Let us get ready for the reception!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, the information is in the first chapter!
> 
> next chapter will be mark, and the start of the reception. for some reason i've been calling him markus. he is listed on the gatekeeper's characters... as markus. im a fool....
> 
> im sorry it was short....


	5. Rustic Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark planned to tell Ikuma his true feelings. But Ikuma was late, and when he did show up, there was an obstacle in his way.

Mark sat in a lonely corner of the reception, by himself. He had hoped he’d be able to talk to Ikuma a little bit, but he didn’t seem to be here. He knew fully well that Ikuma had gotten upset and run off earlier, but he had assumed he’d have cooled off before the reception. It wasn’t like he couldn’t quickly get back. He could teleport here quickly with his key.

Mark liked Ikuma, in that sort of way. He didn’t particularly understand why Ikuma, who was desperate for love, didn’t notice his obvious signs of affection. He had planned to stop beating around the bush and tell him tonight, but he wasn’t here.

The reception had been going on for a little while at this point, so he’d basically just assumed the silver haired male wouldn’t show up. Considering he didn’t particularly like crowds, and he’d only come to see Ikuma, he was tired and annoyed.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. He didn’t look up from his phone, too tired to really even care at that point.

He heard voices talking a little bit over the music. He recognized his sister and Homare’s voices, as he finally looked up to see Ikuma apologizing to the group he had shouted at before. He got up out of the comfort of the couch in the corner and began walking towards Ikuma, when he saw the other person who had come in.

He had red hair, rivaling his own. It was much more well kept, and he was wearing a comfortable dress outfit. He wrapped a tanned arm over Ikuma’s shoulder. Mark wanted to disappear right then and there.

“Oh, Mark! Ikuma’s here!” He heard Candy shout as she waved him over. Begrudgingly, he walked over to the group.

“Who is this guy?” he huffed, speaking a bit more harshly than he should have.

The redhead looked at him with a smile and waved. “I’m Carmine Piazza. Nice to meet you, Mark!” He extended a hand, but Mark never took it, instead looking at Ikuma instead. He looked a lot happier than he had been before the ceremony.

“Is he your date?” Mark suddenly blurted out, and he saw Ikuma’s eyes widened with shock. He nervously chewed on his lip as he tried to think of how to explain it.

“I am your date, right?” Carmine added in, a teasing glance on his face, and Ikuma nodded, his cheeks tinted with hints of pink.

Mark knew he’d lost.

He’d lost to someone who looked very similar to him. He had similar colored hair, similar muscles, and similar feelings towards Ikuma.

“A date, huh?” He couldn’t help the icy anger that carried his words out. His teeth grinded together and his fist clenched. He wanted to punch the smile right off that Carmine’s face, It was like he was taunting him.

Rosella noticed this and grabbed his shoulder. “Mark, please be nice.”

HE was the one with empathy. SHE always had trouble dealing with others and their emotions. It was the entire reason he, the second child, was the heir to Keyforge, not Rosella. But here he was, losing control of emotions and not being able to understand others, while Rosella was doing her best to do what he often did for her.

“Oh, I should probably introduce you to my family! There’s my mom,” Ikuma grabbed Carmine’s hand and dragged him off towards Sunset. Mark didn’t really like her that much. She was kind of mean.

Speaking of being mean, Rosella looked at him with a frown on her face. “That wasn’t very nice Mark!” She paused as she looked over Mark’s face, trying to figure out the mix of emotions he was experiencing. “Look, I know how you feel about Ikuma. He knows how you feel. But he doesn’t feel the same. He shouldn’t feel like he has to be with you because you like him. I think it's time for you to move on. Find people other than Ikuma, okay?”

Mark scowled, before closing his brown eyes and sighing. “I’m going to go lie down on the couch. Might go home soon, too. Not really feeling it here.” He didn’t want for a response as he made his way back to the spot where he had sat before.

Here he was, back where he started, not wanting to be there, with the only reason he had come being preoccupied with something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ikuma used to have romantic feelings for rose, but in the years leading up to the present, he's found himself seeing her and mark as sister and brother figures.
> 
> i dont have too much more material i can squeeze out of this, but i can hopefully make a small mei la and ford drabble before going back to carmkuma and the grooms.  
> i found out that the links are below. i think. idk.


	6. Poetic Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei La catches the bouquet, and she and Ford share a private and tender moment.

“You don’t have a wedding reception after your ceremonies in Westown, do you?” Mei La looked at Ford, who nodded.

“We don’t. Though, I don’t think they do in Lulukoko or Tsuyukusa, either. I did my best to research it, though.” he replied. “Your brother certainly has a lot of energy. I wouldn’t be able to withstand it for as he plans to. But,” he smiled at her, “I would like to stay for the bouquet toss.”

Mei La smiled back, before looking at Ayaki, Doug and Dylas. Ayaki had elected himself to do the bouquet toss. A while ago, the three of them asked her if she would be a surrogate for them, but she refused due to having a lot of work preparing to be the next Unlocker. They didn’t want to do a random person, so they decided to have a rock, paper, scissors match to see who would deal with all the medical modifications. Ayaki ended up losing, but Mei La knew that they weren’t going to do it for a while, so they could be sure that Doctor Earle was nowhere near his body.

Speaking of children, Mei La had noticed her mother avoiding alcohol. But, truly, to her and Ayaki, it wasn’t a surprise, considering they knew what she got up in her free time. Both Ayaki and Ikuma had been accidents, and she wasn’t exactly secretive about her nasty habits. It was only a matter of time before they had to welcome another sibling into their family.

Ford nudged her softly. She nodded and got up, heading to the dance floor, where Ayaki stood, facing the DJ. “Okay! I’m going to throw this, and hope I don’t hit anyone.”

Throughout the crowd of people, Mei La readied her hands and locked her eyes onto the bouquet. As Ayaki threw it into the air, she reached out and caught it.

“Hah!” She exclaimed, a determined look on her face. Ayaki, Doug, and Dylas managed to plan this big wedding in about a month, so why wouldn’t she be able to catch a simple flower bouquet?

“Dang it!” Rose shouted, though she had a small grin on her face. Candy grabbed her arm and laughed.

“Congrats, Mei!” Ayaki grinned. “You’re next.”

With the proud look on her face remaining, she returned to Ford’s side. “Ready to go home yet?”

“I knew you’d catch it.” Ford smiled softly at her, grabbing his own Key that’d he’d had for quite some time now. “Let’s head back.”

Ford summoned the portal, and Mei La followed him in. They stood outside the clinic.

“Before you go, I want to discuss something with you. Do you mind coming with me?” Ford began.

“Of course I’ll go with you,” Mei La smiled a little bit as he grabbed her hand, and the two of them made their way to Westown’s outlook.

“You catching that bouquet gave me the courage I needed to do this. We’ve been together for a long time, and I think that maybe now it’s time that I ask you this, especially since your brother has finally done it. Mei La, I feel like it is necessary for me to be with you. I cannot fathom a life without you in it. Will you be my lifelong partner? Will you marry me?” He held out a small ring

With that, Mei La’s serious demeanor broke and she began to cry tears of joy. “Of course I will, Ford….” she whispered, embracing him. “This time, let’s take our time, and kepe it to ourselves for a little bit. We wouldn’t want to overshadow the newlyweds.”

“Of course not. I love you, Mei La. Let us stay together forever.” He cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am... not good at writing canon characters..... :(  
> i tried my best to do ford's formal speech, but it's not very good. i did reference his reverse proposal, but since mei la technically isn't the farmer in trio, i ended up making it up mostly on my own.  
> next chapter or chapters will probably be closing things off. there will be an absolutely awful art cameo.... but at least it's something. at least i tired. it's probably going to drop the -ic ending.  
> there's a gatekeeper's casting call now too if you're interested!  
> https://www.castingcall.club/projects/gatekeeper-s-world-an-original-audiodrama


	7. Rainbow Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayaki, Doug, and Dylas reflect on the night, and Ikuma gets a surprise treat.

Loud music played as Ayaki sat down next to Doug and Dylas, taking deep breaths. His face sweaty, but he had a smile on his face.

“Your energy does have its limits, huh? Dylas softly smiled at him, as Doug snaked a hand around his waist. “Still, you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would.”

Ayaki chuckled, breath still heaving as he tried to steady his heartbeat. “You need a lot of stamina as a Keeper. A strict training regiment isn’t required, but I’ve sort of always followed one. Ikuma, on the other hand....” He trailed off into laughter, looking at his red-faced, but talented, younger brother, who was out on the dance floor next to his equally-as-red haired partner. “I’m not sure if it’s because they’re so close or if it’s because he’s danced so much. I’m not surprised he lasted longer than me, considering dancing is part of an idol’s routine.

“It could be from both,” Doug added, shrugging his shoulders as he removed his arm from Ayaki’s middle. “He’s panting AND he’s flustered. You’d think that-” He was cut off by Dylas smacking him on the head.

“Don’t make jokes like that.” He scolded, looking at the dance floor where Saaya, Emiru, Homare, and Hana were dancing together joyfully. He then looked to the table where Rose and Candy were chatting. “There are younger people present.”

Meanwhile, Carmine was dragging an out-of-breath Ikuma over to a table. “Don’t overexert yourself. It’s hard to dance a lot when you’re tired. It’s getting late, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ikuma wheezed, grabbing a glass of water and drinking it. “I’ve got lessons tomorrow, so I should conserve my energy and go home soon. You probably need to go soon, too.”

“Mm, I guess you’re right.” Carmine shrugged, patting Ikuma on the back. “Thanks for inviting me. I really had a lot of fun. We should hang out together again soon, okay? I’ll send you the painting when it’s done.”

‘Okay,” Ikuma smiled, standing up. “See you soon?”

Carmine nodded, before a determined look crossed his face. “Wait. Come here a second?”

Ikuma followed directions, but as Carmine grabbed him, he let out a “Huh?” before being cut off by Carmine’s lips being pressed against his. His eyes went wide at first, but soon he closed them, melting deeper into the kiss. His face flushed even more as he finally realized what was happening.

It was short-lived though, because he quickly had to pull away from Carmine due to his previous shortness of breath. “You-”

“See you later!” Carmine grinned, his checks slightly pink as well as he quickly pulled out his key and left.As quickly as the moment lasted, so did Ikuma’s consciousness, as he fainted from the shock of it all.

“Oh. My. God.” He heard Rose say from behind him, with Candy looking over her shoulder at her phone.

Mark slammed his fist against the wall, gritting his teeth and barely suppressing a hiss of anger.

“I told you, I say! As one of the former Pretty Cures of Love, I knew it!” Emiru shouted as Saaya and Hana forked over cash to her and Homare.

“Looks like our love isn’t the only the only relationship that’s blossomed tonight, huh?” Ayaki smiled as he quickly kissed both of his husbands, before getting up to retrieve his unconscious brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the drawing was my second draft. not that much better than the first, but at least it looks a little better. 
> 
> here is the end of the wedding saga. officially, the wedding should take place tomorrow (february 1st, 2020). ikuma's twitter will have some tweets about it if your interested!  
> it's short but eh.
> 
> gatekeeper's world allows alcohol at 18 because they're trust them. should they trust 18 year odes? no. but they do, and doug has proibably had a little bit to drink.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write the wedding scene, but then I realized that i dont know how to write a wedding. the only wedding i've ever written before was one with made up traditions bc i didn't know how to write a wedding.  
> tori says poly rights!  
> this was short im sorry.  
> remember aoi? he shall return...... somehow. thanks to evil dr. earle.  
> As per usual, the Gatekeeper's World links and stuff.  
> here's the twitter for ikuma: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/  
> here's the lore page: https://gatekeepers-world.carrd.co/  
> here's the character profiles page: https://keeper-of-characters.carrd.co/  
> ikuma is special, so you get sent to this site if you click on him: https://ikuma-mochizuki.carrd.co/  
> and homare's twitter (she's very ooc)  
> https://twitter.com/HomareEtoile (very creative, ik)


End file.
